shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Norkus
Norkus is the non-binary ship between Markus and North from the Detroit: Become Human fandom. Canon Detroit: Become Human is a game based on choices. The following canon are "good" choices being made. When Markus first reaches Jericho (a refuge for androids), during introductions, North states her name. Jericho is not the place Markus thought it would be, saying he came there for "hope". North tells him to go find Lucy, before walking off. Before finding Lucy, Markus can explore Jericho. He hears a tennis ball being thrown against a wall. He'll soon find North again. Markus can ask what her function was before arriving, she will tell him, "Why do you care?" Markus can ask another question- how long she's been there. The more questions Markus asks, the more deadpan North answers. She'll eventually tell him, "If you came here for comfort, you came to the wrong place." Once Markus talks with Lucy and finds Simon, he will tell he knows where they can get spare parts for the other broken androids. Simons argues against it, but North comes up to them telling Markus, "I'm with you." Markus, Simon, Josh and North are at the CyberLife facility for new parts, Markus volunteers to take down a drone the group needs to pass, when successful North will tell him, "Good job, Markus." '' Markus sees how androids are being treated while sitting outside on a bench. He heads back to Jericho and tells the others that humans need to hear what they have to say. Markus and North work together to infiltrate a broadcast building. After scaling the outside, Markus will ask North if she's okay. They meet up with Simon and Josh. After giving his speech to the humans, the group is attack by armed security. With security closing in, they jump off the building, parachuting down. Markus and North partner up for he next mission is to attack the five CyberLife stores across Detroit, freeing other androids being sold like merchandise. They work at converting androids outside the building while plotting at substantiating a truck to break through with. Once with the truck, Markus, with North by his side, floors it into the building. They convert the androids inside. North will come across the same model she is. She will be hesitant when facing her other self. Markus will ask if she's okay. North will leave that spot and leave Markus to convert her. He will take notice that North is a BL100 android - "your dream partner". Markus will drop it, and then address the newly freed androids. All androids begin tagging - to get their message out there to the humans. As the police arrive, they run back to Jericho. Markus will sit alone on top of a broken building, North will come behind him, saying how much she enjoys this spot. They can talk about pasts, even connecting which will allow them to see each other's memories. North will back away quickly and run away. Markus will call out to her as she runs. Soon they and others head to a mall to convert other androids in joining them. North will voice her concerns, telling him if they do this the humans will kill on the spot. Markus doesn't let up and begins freeing the surrounding androids. Once outside the mall, the converting continues in the streets. They begin marching with the now hundreds of androids behind them. Police show up and demand they disperse. North tell Markus they must fight back or they will all be killed. Markus stands his ground, keeping the peaceful protect going. Markus is shot in the chest. If Markus survives being shot, and he continues to want to protect peacefully. North will show concern, telling him "she can't lose him". Jericho is soon under attack, Markus and North get separated. After fighting their way the hallways of chaos, they meet up again. North is shot. Markus as the option save or leave her. Should he save her he'll help her walk and they'll both jump into the river. With androids now at a new location to hide at, Markus can walk around talking to people. He'll sit beside North and speak briefly of the current situation. North will tell Markus she loves him, the two of them connect their hands. Despite Markus' attempt at the peaceful protest, the army will attack. The moment the first flash bomb goes off, Markus will call out North's name. Boxed into a corner, very few androids are left. Markus will step forward and begin to sing. If the public's opinion of Jericho is positive, the President of the Untied States will command the army to stand down. If Markus' mission is successful, Markus and North will kiss. Quotes Fanon Norkus and Markus/Simon rival each other the most, though Markus/Connor is thrown into ship wars on occasion. On AO3, Norkus is the eighth (technically 10th) most written ship within the Detroit: Become Human fandom tag; Markus' third most written, and North's most written. Fandom FAN FICTION :North/Markus on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia * Markus and North are both androids. * If the player wants Markus to pursue a romantic relationship with North, they must unlock North's past. * North responds positively to "violent" choices Markus makes. Navigation